


No More What Ifs

by AshTriesTheirBest



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance, Romantic Tension, Slow Dancing, Teasing, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTriesTheirBest/pseuds/AshTriesTheirBest
Summary: Ren stood up and dramatically held out his hand to the detective. "Dance with me." Goro stopped sipping his drink and set it down, eyeing Ren with confusion. "I'm sorry what?"
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	No More What Ifs

The atmosphere of the jazz club was becoming rather soothing to Ren. The dim lighting and the calm melodious music brought a comforting warmth to his heart. But the club didn't deserve all of the credit for this feeling. It helped that he was in the presence of such lovely company.

  
Goro sat across from him with a small smile on his face, taking a long sip of his drink before he started speaking. "I usually come here when I need to unwind, so it’s a nice change of pace to be able to talk here. You’re actually the first person I’ve brought to this place." His eyes shone with that rare sincerity that only Ren was privy to. "Honestly...I feel a strange bond with you."

  
"So do I." The words slipped from Ren's lips so easily without a thought. He felt his heart jump nervously in his chest, but it settled when he saw that his response was well received. 

  
Goro had chuckled fondly, "Good. I'm glad we feel the same."

  
That genuine laughter was dangerous to Ren. It gave him this rush of warmth through his body that set his nerves on his fire. His drink suddenly felt ten times colder in his hand. He took a sip to try and calm himself down.

  
"This was a nice time. Shall we head home?" 

  
Ren was about to agree but something came over him. Perhaps he was simply drunk off of the club's atmosphere. But he didn't want this date to end just yet.

  
Date? Did he just refer to it as a date? He shook the thought from his head, if he thought about it too much he'd melt into a puddle on the spot.

  
Ren stood up and dramatically held out his hand to the detective. "Dance with me." Goro stopped sipping his drink and set it down, eyeing Ren with confusion. "I'm sorry what?" It was too late to retreat from this now, so he stood his ground and kept his hand outstretched. He gave Goro a coy and confident grin. "I said dance with me."

  
Goro took a glance around the club at the other few patrons, his face painted with uncertainty. "I'm not so sure..."

  
Ren knew a sure fire way to get him to jump on board with this. "Why not? Your dancing isn't as bad as your cooking is it?" At that Goro scoffed, "Absolutely not." The phantom thief strode closer to Goro's chair and gestured his hand out to him again. "Then prove it to me. Unless you're not up for the challenge?" The detective smirked up at him and immediately took a hold of his hand, standing up from his seat. "Fine then. Let's go." 

  
Ren chuckled to himself at his easy victory. Of course he could never back down to a challenge from him. 

  
Goro led him to the middle of the room and took a firm hold of his hand and brought the other to Ren's waist. This caught the thief off guard. A pleasant shiver ran up his spine at the foreign touch. "You didn't actually think I'd let you lead right?" Goro glanced down at him with a confident sheen in his deep brown eyes. 

  
Ren brought up his free hand and laid it against the other's shoulder. "I guess having you follow my lead wouldn't be much of a challenge would it?" He met the older's confident gaze and felt his heart starting to hammer against his chest. 

  
They'd never stood so close to each other. He noticed little things about Goro he'd never seen before. They were very faint but he could see dark circles forming under the boy's eyes. He was tempted to reach up and brush a thumb over them but the logical part of his brain decided against it. Then he noticed how his brown eyes glimmered with gold in the club's dim lighting. It felt as if he dived any deeper into the warmth of his gaze he'd never want to leave it's comforting embrace.

  
"Ahem." 

  
A clearing of the throat brought Ren back to reality, and a realization made his cheeks flush pink with embarrassment. He'd been staring into Goro's eyes without saying a word. He croaked out an excuse, "S-Sorry. I was lost in thought." Goro avoided looking into Ren's eyes, a blush of his own had crept onto his cheeks. "It's fine. Shall we start then?" The younger simply replied with a nod of his head and their dance began.

  
Unsurprisingly Goro led their waltz with a calm grace in his movements. Ren managed to follow him quite easily. A phantom thief had to be light on their feet after all. "I'll admit it. You're pretty good at this Akechi." Goro smiled down at him, a genuine gleam in his eyes. "You're not so bad yourself Amamiya-kun." He gracefully dipped the other boy, meeting his gaze for a moment as he slowly pulled him upward again. The gesture knocked all of the air out of Ren's lungs. 

  
As their dance continued on Ren noticed that their bodies had become much closer than when they started. It was as if they were naturally drawn to each other like magnets. At some point their movements slowed and they just gently swayed back and forth. The air around them became unbearably warm as they continued to sway, completely content in each other's arms. Ren rested his forehead against Goro's who made no movement to pull away. 

  
The younger spoke softly, as if afraid that if he spoke too loud the spell would break. "Do you think I could lead next time?" A chuckle left Goro's mouth and Ren could feel the ghost of his breath on his lips. "I suppose so. You think you can do better than me?" Ren felt his heart pounding against his ribs at the sensation. Being this close to Goro was starting to drive him absolutely mad. They were so close yet at the same time not close enough. He barely managed a whisper in reply, "I know I can."

  
Goro smirked playfully at that, "Then you'll have to prove it to me next time. I must warn you I'm not easy to please." The thief just smiled coyly at him. "I'm willing to put in the effort to please you."

  
That made a blush ignite on the detective's cheeks and Ren reveled in that small victory. He meant those words exactly the way they sounded. He couldn't help but tease him for his reaction. "Are you feeling quite alright detective? You look a little flushed..." Goro quickly recovered and whispered a retort of his own, his voice smug. "Like you're one to talk. You've been red since this dance started." Ren swallowed nervously, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. But they all sounded incredibly dumb and easy to see through. So instead he decided to catch him off guard and was honest with him.

  
"It's because of you." His voice had never sounded so vulnerable. It felt as if he was exposing his very own heart to the detective. As if he was placing it into his hands with no hesitation to let him decide if he wanted to take it or crush it between his fingers.

  
Goro stared into Ren's eyes with uncertainty, clearly caught off guard by his honesty. It looked as if he was trying to solve an elaborate puzzle inside his mind. Eventually he just smiled and breathed out a happy sigh. "You continue to surprise me. Nobody has ever left me speechless like that before." A wave of relief washed over Ren's body. He then squeezed Goro's hand and moved to intertwine their fingers. The older boy gladly reciprocated, a soft hum rumbling in his throat. "But I can't simply let that go. It's my turn to leave you speechless."

  
Ren didn't have time to question it before he felt a soft pair of lips collide into his own. It set his heart alight and left his mind in a warm steamy haze. He gripped at Goro's shoulder and hummed softly into the kiss. Ren felt the grip on his side tighten and it set all of his nerves on fire, he felt as if he was going to melt. Then Goro pulled away from him completely, making the younger boy whine without thinking from the lack of contact. 

  
The detective looked just as flushed and desperate as him, but he managed to pull himself together to think rationally. "Not here. Not right now." Ren almost forgot that they were in public. Everything seemed to disappear when they began their dance. He shyly ran a hand back through his messy hair. "Yeah...you're right. I forgot where we were for a minute." Goro smirked playfully, reaching a hand out to caress Ren's cheek. "That's pretty dangerous you know. You shouldn't let yourself be taken in so easily. It's risky." The younger boy reached up to place his hand over Goro's. He spoke with an intense confidence, as if what he was saying was an undeniable fact that would never change.

  
"You're worth the risk."


End file.
